They Asked Me Why I Believe In You
by ilovetvalot
Summary: What does Aaron Hotchner's team really think about him? Please read & review!


**_Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, tonnie2001969. Without her, none of these stories would be possible in any capacity. Please read, review, and let me know what you think. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**They Asked Me Why I Believe In You**

Sitting in front of the evaluation panel, Hotch shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew this was a necessary evil. Hell, he'd demanded these panels for some of his own agents before. But, there was nothing quite like sitting in the hot seat yourself. These people, or more specifically, Erin Strauss, would determine whether he was in fit psychological condition to return to duty. It didn't matter what he thought….it mattered what SHE thought. And the woman in front of him, he knew, hated him. Maybe not quite as much as David Rossi. But, just enough so that he knew this wouldn't be easy.

"So, Agent Hotchner," she began, shuffling through the papers in front of her, "you feel that you're ready to return to active duty, is that right?"

Clearing his throat, Aaron nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I've completed the proscribed regimen of physical therapy and undergone the mandatory therapy that the Bureau demands. I believe you have my completed psychological evaluations in front of you."

Tightening her lips, Erin nodded, scanning the documents in front of her. "You have." Shifting to lean back in her leather swivel chair behind the opposite side of the table, the older woman affixed him with a piercing stare. "You're quite popular here within the Bureau, Agent Hotchner. I've received letters of support from almost every section within our organization."

"I've worked with a lot of people, Director Strauss," Aaron commented noncommittally.

"And your team," she smirked. "They've been your staunchest supporters. Agent Rossi, predictably has sang your praises to anyone willing to listen. Of course, I think he had his own selfish motivation. He couldn't have one of his own protégées appearing weak. But as you know, he's is quite an influential figure within the Bureau."

"No one tells Dave what to do," Hotch nodded. "Isn't that what you're saying, Director?"

"You, however, do have an enviable way of reigning him in," Erin admitted, her face pinched. "I do have to respect that ability." Taking a breath, she continued, "Agent Jareau was equally supportive. She deemed it imperative that we reinstate your hasty return to Unit Chief, citing your dedication to the apprehension of the dregs of society. Then, of course, there was something in their about the fact that if she had to run interference once more between Agent Rossi and the press, I might want to expect her request for transfer within the month."

Aaron bit the inside of his cheek to keep from outright laughter. It was a well known fact within their small group that Rossi was the last profiler you wanted having a tete a tete with the press. And as acting Unit Chief, he wasn't exactly in a position to decline interviews. JJ must be pulling her hair out by now. Normally quite good friends, he knew that this situation was probably putting a strain on the bond JJ and Dave had formed.

"Dr. Reid cited numerous statistics indicating a return to duty would be mutually beneficial to both the unit and yourself. He also said that he'd never had a more attentive tutor on the firing range. Then, he suggested I join him on the firing range to demonstrate his skill. I, of course, declined. While I have no doubt that your Dr. Reid is a genius, it's been intimated that he is rather frightening with a firearm," Strauss said, shaking her head.

"Reid is proficient in all areas," Hotch replied. "You'd have been perfectly safe."

"Moving on," Erin replied, scanning her notes and ignoring Hotch's comment, "Agent Morgan said he'd never been privileged to work with a more dedicated and loyal agent in his career. He indicated that you were the example he followed when faced with decisions and you are the single reason he didn't take the post he was offered in New York. He said that until he was a leader of your caliber, he had no business directing and overseeing other agents. High praise, Agent Hotchner."

"Indeed," Aaron said softly, suddenly uncomfortable with the level of praise his employees had bestowed upon him.

"Technical Analyst Garcia had some rather colorful things to say as well, as I'm sure you can imagine," Erin continued, raising her eyes to meet his. "She feels that no one has ever had a more caring, devoted leader than her "Boss Man". Then, she asked me how my stock portfolio was doing. I must admit, I felt vaguely as though my net worth might have been threatened after our exchange," Erin stated, raising a brow.

"Garcia," Hotch said, clearing his throat and trying to stop his lips from quirking, "is rather unique."

"THAT, Agent Hotchner, is an understatement. However, she is the best at what she does. Her opinion mattered." Glancing down at her notes, Strauss frowned as she continued. "Finally, I was actually quite shocked by Agent Prentiss' assessment of you. I'm sure you realize that it's a well-known fact that there was a substantial amount of tension between you and Agent Prentiss when she joined your unit," Erin stated, pausing to look up at Hotch.

"I believe we both know the source of my particular uncertainties about Agent Prentiss," Hotch ground out, glaring across the table. "And, as I've admitted, verbally and in writing, they were groundless. I've made my apologies to Emily."

"Evidently," Erin drawled. "She, above any of your employees, was adamant regarding your hasty reinstatement to the unit."

Shocked, Hotch stared blankly at the Director.

"And I quote," Erin began, reading from the paper she held in her hands, ""Agent Hotchner displays daily a level of commitment and dedication that surpasses even the most loyal agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He is relentless in his pursuit of justice, no matter the cost or toll to his personal agenda. His avid quest for what is right and just is an asset the Bureau has failed to recognize. I believe losing his skill and experience would cause irreparable harm to not only his co-workers, but the system in and of itself."" Looking up, Erin shook her head. "She goes on for quite some time, but I believe you get the general point."

"I'm honored to know that my team regards me so highly," Hotch said huskily, swallowing past the emotion clogging his throat.

"Again, Hotchner, massive understatement. You appear to have taken team cohesiveness to a brand new level," Erin replied with grudging respect. Sliding his gun and badge across the polished oak table to him, she smiled tightly as she said softly, "Welcome back, Agent Hotchner."


End file.
